World Peace
by BananaBat18
Summary: AU. The new transfer student, Blaine, happens to see some of the harsh bullying Kurt deals with on a daily basis. Kurt doesn't understand why Blaine would want to help him.
1. Chapter 1

_So here's a bit of backstory on this: in my acting class we were given lines of dialogue that we had to build our own scene out of. My partner and I did an "Odd Couple" type of scenario, but the lines we were given sparked this idea as well and I couldn't help but write it down. It's not the greatest piece of writing in the world, and some of the lines are a bit of a stretch, but it was fun._

_Also, for purposes of this scenario, this takes place in an alternate universe where Blaine transfers to McKinley from Dalton and Kurt is still bullied._

* * *

The sound of a body colliding with metal echoed through the halls, but no one bothered to stop what they were doing, no one ever did. The laughter of the jocks sounded next as they walked away from their slushie covered victim who was now struggling to his feet. Kurt blinked rapidly, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay, as he scurried to the nearest washroom, unaware of the hazel eyes watching him.

Relieved to be the only one in there, he finally looked at himself in the mirror and the tears started to fall. It didn't matter what he did, or who was in the hall at the time, the jocks were never punished for any of this and they were only getting worse. There was only so many slushies and locker slams a person could take before they gave up, and Kurt was beginning to wonder if it was even worth it anymore.

As he set to work cleaning himself up, the door swung open. Kurt whirled around to face the intruder, guards instantly going back up and bracing himself in case it was another jock. He relaxed, only slightly, when he saw it was only Blaine, the new student who had transferred only a few weeks ago. Kurt didn't know him very well; Blaine usually kept to himself and out of the way so he didn't have to deal with the jocks' wrath, but from the few conversations they had shared Kurt knew Blaine was different from the rest of the male population of McKinley.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, concern showing on his face. His voice was a mixture of confusion and anger with a hint of horror thrown in as well. Kurt figured Blaine wasn't quite used to McKinley yet. He had come from Dalton Academy after all, a school that prided itself on its anti-bullying policy. If only he could afford the tuition, Kurt would have transferred there in a heartbeat, he couldn't imagine why Blaine had moved from Dalton to McKinley of all places.

"Don't look." Kurt tried, turning back to the mirror and continuing to clean off the slushie. Blaine remained where he was though, clearly not planning on leaving any time soon.

"I'm only human." Blaine said quietly, as though that explained his concern for Kurt.

"Maybe that's not enough." Kurt replied. In his experience, it hadn't been. He'd been dealing with this bullying for his entire life, and this was the first time anyone had ever shown any sort of concern for his well being, so no, Blaine being human wasn't enough to explain why he cared. The rest of the humans in the school, if you could really consider them human beings, stood by and watched as he was tormented daily.

Kurt continued cleaning himself up in silence, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off, leaving him in just his undershirt. He sighed as he spotted some new cuts and fresh bruises, a new wave of tears threatening to fall. He caught Blaine's reflection in the mirror; the transfer student's eyes were wide as he took in the sight of the old and new bruises littering Kurt's arms and peeking out from underneath the thin undershirt he was wearing.

Kurt hissed in pain as he brushed over one of the newer cuts, wincing as the blood continued to ooze. Blaine was beside him then, the concern in his eyes stronger than before.

"Perhaps I could help?" Blaine offered gently.

Kurt couldn't help it; he flinched, backing away from the younger boy. Years of bullying had trained him to keep his distance from people.

"Don't get involved." Kurt said, almost pleadingly. He knew if the jocks caught wind of the new boy helping him out, then Blaine would fall victim to their torture as well. As much as he hated being the favourite victim, he wouldn't wish what he went through on anyone, especially not the kind boy in front of him.

"Don't you care?" Blaine asked, meeting Kurt's eyes for the first time. Kurt's breath caught for a moment before he looked away and back to the mirror.

"Yes, I do." Kurt said. Of course he cared. He was tormented every single day for no reason other than being who he was. He couldn't change himself, he couldn't just suddenly be straight, but it didn't matter to the jocks whether or not he could control it. He was different and apparently that warranted the abuse that he faced. There was nothing he could do about it. The teachers didn't care, the students cared even less, and his father was not to find out about what he went through or he'd have another heart attack.

"So?" Blaine said, his eyes pleading this time. Kurt's heart felt a little funny, he had never met someone quite like Blaine. Finally, he offered his arm and the first aid kit he was using to Blaine, allowing the shorter boy to help him out.

Kurt tensed as Blaine began working, he wasn't used to someone else doing this for him, but he relaxed when he realized how gentle Blaine was being. Actually, as Kurt paid attention it seemed Blaine was doing this with a practiced ease. Blaine seemed to know exactly what he was doing and that sparked Kurt's curiosity. As Blaine bandaged his arm, Kurt looked back towards the mirror again.

"Oh look, there's another one." Kurt said, catching sight of blood seeping through his shirt. He lifted it slightly, seeing the slightly larger cut on his side. How he had cut his skin and hot ripped any of his clothes he was unsure, but he did know he'd have to bandage this one as well.

Once Blaine was done bandaging his arm, he placed his hand at the hem of Kurt's shirt and looked Kurt in the eye, not wanting to overstep any boundaries with obviously terrified Kurt.

"No, don't look." Kurt squeaked. He was grateful for Blaine's help, he really was, but he was so used to being hurt he wasn't sure he trusted Blaine that much yet.

Blaine nodded and stepped back, "What do you want?" he found himself asking, not really sure what he meant by the question.

Kurt paused for a moment before simply answering, "World peace."

* * *

_All of the dialogue in this is the only lines we were given, the scenario came from my mind after reading them. I have some ideas if anyone's interested in me continuing this._


	2. Chapter 2

The week continued as per usual for Kurt; dumpster dives, locker slams, and slushies greeting his every turn was nothing new. Blaine, who had quickly become a highlight of Kurt's mornings, was always infuriated with the way Kurt was treated. They had both determined rather quickly however that going to the principal would do more harm than good. Not only would nothing be done about the bullying, because let's be honest there were plenty of teachers who could put a stop to it at any time who did nothing, but Blaine would also end up a target and Kurt refused to let that happen to the only person who had ever shown him concern. Kurt didn't really understand why Blaine cared so much; no one else did, so what made Blaine so different? Blaine always insisted on helping Kurt after a run in with the jocks and also offered a listening ear if Kurt needed to talk about anything. Of course, Kurt usually wanted to talk about anything other than the jocks, anything to take his mind off the hell that he faced every day.

This morning found Blaine and Kurt in the washroom, as usual, but this time Blaine was silently fuming as he bandaged Kurt's arm. Despite the shorter boy's obvious anger, he was as gentle and efficient as ever. Kurt had had a particularly bad run in with the jocks that left Kurt with plenty of cuts, scrapes and fresh bruises littering his arms and back. They had ambushed him in the parking lot, tossing him into the dumpster which was filled with sharp, painful objects that were less than pleasant to land on. Then, after struggling his way out, he was greeted with multiple slushies, including one being dumped down his shirt, as he entered the building. And to top it off he was shoved to the ground and had awful words thrown at him before the jocks finally left him alone. He had been shivering from cold of the slushies and nearly in tears when Blaine found him. The transfer student quickly helped him to his feet and ushered him into the washroom before Kurt finally broke and started sobbing. Blaine didn't say anything, just offered a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder as he allowed Kurt to collect himself before he started cleaning himself up.

There was no talking between them this time as Blaine bandaged him up, just Blaine barely keeping his anger contained and Kurt watching in fascination as Blaine worked quickly and precisely. Kurt's curiosity had been growing ever since the first time Blaine helped him, Blaine always seemed to know exactly what to do in regards to helping cuts and bruises, and he always worked with a practiced ease that made it apparent he had done this several times before. Kurt couldn't help but wonder why. This boy in front of him was a mystery, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Why do you care so much?" Kurt asked before he even realized he had started speaking. He blushed slightly, worried that Blaine might be angry.

Blaine started as he was pulled from wherever it was his thoughts were, looking at Kurt for a moment before answering, "Because no one should have to deal with the crap you have to deal with every day. It's not fair that you're hurt like this and no one does anything about it."

"But why do you care? No one else does, why do you? Wouldn't it make your life easier if you just pretended it wasn't happening like everyone else in this school?" Kurt ranted; voicing every doubt he'd had since he'd first met Blaine. He stared at his hands that were now folded in his lap, scared of what he'd see if he looked Blaine in the eye.

"Because I hated it when it was happening to me, I figured I could at least make things a little bit easier for you."

Kurt's eyes snapped up to meet Blaine's, "What?"

"I've been in your position before, Kurt. I was bullied every day and terrified to go to school because of it. I was the school's punching bag and no one did a damn thing about it, not even my parents. So I figured if I could at least make things a little easier for you I would."

"I thought Dalton had a no-bullying policy." Kurt said, confused.

"They do, and I'm grateful for it every day, but I didn't always go to Dalton, Kurt. I transferred there after I was put in the hospital." Blaine said, his voice now quiet.

Kurt's eyes widened, "What happened?" Kurt said before he could stop himself, "Sorry, you don't have to answer that…"

"No Kurt, it's fine. It's just… It's a bit of a sore spot." Blaine checked his watch; "We're going to be late to class if we don't hurry. Do you… Do you want to get coffee with me after school? We can talk then?" Blaine asked, suddenly appearing shy.

"Yeah, yeah of course."

The two of them exited the washroom, heading their separate ways with a promise to meet in the parking lot after school so they can get coffee. Suddenly, Kurt's day looked a lot better, maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

Of course, that feeling was quickly replaced with his usual dread and fear when a jock ran into him and growled, "Watch where you're going homo." Tears pricked at Kurt's eyes, because no matter how wonderful having Blaine there to help was, the rest of the school is hell on Earth, and Kurt can only count the days until he can escape it.

...

_Well, this took a lot longer to get out than I thought it would... Gotta love university life right? Also, I really hate the document editor on this site. Seriously they need to fix the line breaks..._


End file.
